


The Beautiful Game

by XPS_Core



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, I did this first. Tag it Bitches, No EVIL - Freeform, None - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose BEING REPRESENTED ON THE FIELD BRUH, calcio, futbol, the beautiful game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: Football season on Remnant is about to start, and a Mid-Table team has brought in fresh reinforcements to make sure they earn a spot in the Remnant Champions League and Challenge for the Trophy in the Vale Premier League. But it isn't just about having the best players all packed in a team and sending them out. They have to have Chemistry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This follows Ruby and Weiss' perspective for the most part.
> 
> So its been almost a month since my last story was up, and that is because I have been busy. A few things happened here and there, but I am not dead. Atleast, not yet. With that being said, I have been working on this on and off for a few months now and barely have a first chapter.
> 
> This will official be my second ever attempt at writing a story with an actual plot. The first one...crashed and burned on a separate account so hopefully I can learn from my mistakes and actually do well. Unlike the last one I won't have a dedicated release schedule with this, so basically whenever I can update it I will. This way, I don't end up trying to keep a schedule that I won't be able to keep.
> 
> So what is this? Well, I have seen some sports Stories here, but there is one sport i haven't seen yet. And is why this happened. Also, so that I can say that I was FIRST to write a DEDICATED FUTBOL AU. So Yeah, I have that going for me atleast.
> 
> Also, for the requests pending. Don't worry I am working on it. I will finish them.
> 
> Some knowledge of the sport is required, but anything that can't be easily googled I am more than happy to answer.
> 
> Without further ado, here it is.
> 
> (Also, NASCAR AU when?)

* * *

 

"Vamos para amenizarles para que se pasen un grato momento, it's 'The Beautiful Game!' El deporte más hermoso del mundo"

* * *

 

Vale Sports 1

"Welcome to Sportsnet, I'm Alan Tyler."

"And I'm Martin Smith." The other commentator said as they shuffled their papers.

"Well its seems that the biggest news right now is the state of the Vale Premier League, which is soon to be underway. A few teams had international club friendlies over the summer break. With two teams opting to participate in the Intercontinental Champions Cup. FC Varcelona competed in the Vacuo Tournament while Valence City competed in the Mistral Tournament. With both teams lifting the friendly cup and adding another piece of silverware to their respective chest'.

Of course, that isn't to say that teams who opted to not go overseas weren't busy here. The transfer window is in full swing, as Beacon FC confirm that they have completed the transfer of Signal Athletics' striker for Ⱡ1M, with add-ons possibly raising it up to Ⱡ1.8M. Her debut season with the championship side has attracted the attention of several premier league teams, but was snatched up by the Beacon outfit.

And for the team. The "Hunters" have been in decent form as of late, because despite losing the Vale FA Shield and Cup of States in the early second round of each competition, they finished within the top 4 for the first time in their history.

And because of that, it seems that the team owner, a Billionaire named "Ozpin", has made such strides to reinforce his side for possible Global Competition. Here is the Starting Eleven that VS1 believes will start the season under new Manager, Peter Port;

Lie Ren, Goalkeeper: He was brought over from Kuro SC. A solid keeper, who made some amazing saves to keep their Premier League hopes alive last year, pace and agility allow the team to start off plays from the back. Ozpin made sure that no other teams would approach his services by slapping a huge price on him as teams like Real Mistral were about to snag him

Blake Belladonna, Left Back: From Menagrerie Team Kuo Kauna City. She was transferred during the Winter Transfer window, but an injury kept her on the sidelines until June. Now, her injuries have fully healed and this will be her debut season with the team. She brings pace into the defensive line, something that was exposed by every single team that played against Beacon. She also has a killer left foot, making her a very good option at range if given an opening.

Yang Xaio Long, Right Back: She too was brought from Championship side Signal Athletic a few years ago, and has been consistent with her time here. She recently signed a contract extension, keeping her for another 5 years.

Yatsuhashi, Centre Back: From San Cairo SFC, he lacks the pace that the wing-backs have but makes up for it in size and physicality. He is easily able to push opponents off the ball, and scored the winning goal in the Semi-Final of the Vale FA Cup. A Cup they went on to lose 3-3 (5-3 on Penalties) to FC Varcelona in the final.

Sage Ayana, Centre Back: He came up from the Academy for the team, he has been a solid defender. Having the perfect balance of strength and Speed, he was one of the reason that Beacon was have decent on goal difference otherwise it could have been a different story.

In the mid-field;

Jaune Arc, Left Midfielder: This is an odd one. There were a few offers to offload him during the Summer Transfer window, and Port was about to do so. Apparently, he was stopped by Ozpin from being sold to Championship side North Kingdom Athletic. His form so far has been bad, as he has held the top spot for passes intercepted by the opponent for the entire campaign last year. But there must have been a reason for Ozpin to personally order his manager to keep him…

Pyrrha Nikos , Attacking Midfielder: She was picked up from Mistral for a record fee for the club, Ⱡ30M a season ago. She won the Mistralian Copa De Liga 1 a record 4 times before leaving for Vale. Originally playing as a striker, she has adapted to her new role on the team with ease. Her ability to create chances, and ball recovery skills have truly been a valuable asset to the team, but an achilles injury kept her sidelined for the remainder of the season back in May.

Coco Adel, Defensive Midfielder: From Atlesian Team Fußball-Club Kaiser. Coco was looking for an out from the club, having fallen out of favor with their manager William Shakespeare. Her ability to defend will allow for Yatsuhashi to come up during corners to use his height, while not compromising the hole that he will create. She is also very proficient at Ball recovery, her physicality often pushing opponents off the ball.

Nora Valkyrie, Right Midfielder: Despite her post match interview being comedic, she is one of the toughest midfielders to get through, in regards to getting passed her with the ball and taking the ball away from her.

The Forwards.

Cardin Winchester, Striker: He is…controversial. He's gotten into arguments with his former managers, often times refusing to train. Scoring consistently, his passes are "Not very good" at best and most often times will go for goal instead of passing. Ozpin was going to offload him during the winter transfer window but was unable to reach an agreement with the team in question. He has been vocal in saying that if he doesn't get a contract extension, along with a hefty pay raise he will leave.

And finally, the newest transferee we mentioned earlier, Ruby Rose, who will be playing striker on the left side. She will be expected to continue the excellent form she had with the Championship side. Carrying speed and agility, she is able to easily slip through defenders, though this will come at the cost of physicality, something that Cardin has over Ruby.

This is going to be a very crucial season for the team, as they finished 4th in the League meaning they are eligible to enter the Remnant Champions League for the first time ever. But, they need to get through the final playoff round. A two legged matchup between SDC Mantle. They are looking to enter the prestigious club competition and keep their form in the league as well.

While we are on the subject of SDC Mantle, Beacon has launched a bid for Centre Forward Weiss Schnee. Beacon had approached SDC Mantle, and currently negotiations are underway. With the Atlas side having eyes on the disgruntled Cardin Winchester, a deal could be reached very soon. Schnee has been on the bench since March, and has been eyeing a move away from the Bundesleague since late last year when it was reported that the owner, her own father, had disowned her after finding out about the rumors that she had an affair with another woman on the team. Schnee has denied the rumors vehemently, saying that the tabloids are out to make a quick buck. She was replaced in the starting lineup by the manager after the incident made headlines in Atlasian press.

For those that are wondering about SDC Mantle, it is owned by the very same person who owns the pharmaceutical conglomerate Schnee Dust Company, t and bypasses the Bundesleague rules regarding sponsors in the team's names by calling it Soccer Deutsch Club Mantle, or SDC Mantle.

Though it doesn't seem like he is going to back down from trading Weiss to Beacon, they will most likely reach an agreement before the closing of the summer transfer window…

And now to Handegg with our correspondent, Web Doggo!

Match Day 38, Signal Athletic vs The Strongest

Starting from her own midfield, she closes with her own defender before quickly switching direction towards the opposing side, pushing the ball slightly ahead of her and using her pace to outrun the defender that was marking her. Two more were closing in on her, and she deftly moves the ball to her left foot and pokes it through the seemingly too small gap between the defenders who are left dumbfounded as they watched her go by. She out jukes the last defender between her and the prize, races into the box and fires a grounded curve shot to the near post. The shot was taken at such an angle, and with such power, that despite being so close to the post the goalkeeper was unable to stop it.

"It's a brilliant run by Rose can she go all the way….she can and does!" The commentator was exuberant. "That is one of the best goals I've seen this season!"

Ruby went over to the corner flag to celebrate with her teammates, the 35,675 seat stadium roaring in celebration after seeing her pull off such a an incredible run..

"That is her 39th goal this season, she is absolutely tearing it up out there."

"It's no wonder that she has been on the radar for several teams around Vale. A homegrown player of this caliber is very hard to come by"

It was now the 87th minute and Signal had conceded an equalizer 7 minutes after Ruby's wonder goal. The team was now on the back foot, as The Strongest had been pelting goal and had been maintaining consistent possession of the ball. Which put the entire Signal team on the defensive, just trying to keep the draw for a point in the league standings.

Currently, The Strongest were taking a free kick. Signal's captain started to organize a Wall that would consist of a few of the taller players, who will then take orders from the Goalkeeper on which direction to move before the kick is taken.. Once the wall was in place the keeper himself put himself into a position so that he would be at the best location to block any attempt. Ruby wandered near the edge of the penalty box, noticing that there were no defenders on The Strongest's half of the field. One of the opposing defenders noticed and quickly positioned himself near the half circle on her teams side of the field, to try and stop Ruby in the event of a Counter-Attack

The referee blew his whistle, and stadium watched in silence as the Vacouan Kicker made his run up. He struck the ball with the inside of his right foot giving the ball a leftward spin around the wall of defenders. The kick was weak though, and Signal's Goalkeeper easily made the save.

That was her cue to start running

Seeing that her team now had possession, she quickly spotted an n opening on the right hand side of the field and sprinted forward. The Goalkeeper noticed her run and the open space and it down field towards her. Despite the loudness of the stadium, she heard the ball being kicked and knew that it was going deep. This one was for her. Lifting her head up slightly, she saw the ball curve down several feet in front of her and take a large bounce. Her eyes darted to a red silhouette, the defender had caught up to her which meant that she would have to find a way around him. Looking to see if she had any open teammates, she noticed that the keeper was far outside of her 6 yard box.

Her eyes went back to the ball and she slowed her run, and the defender also slowed down as he was expecting her to try and slip past. The keeper had begun to back up slowly towards her net…

"That ball is for Rose, Blau is closing down, Rojo is slow to back up into his goal…"

Ruby looked at the net one more time and committed to her decision. As the ball made its way down after the second bounce, the top of her foot connected with the ball. That cause the ball to go high, but the way she moved her upper body forward meant the ball would curve down.

"…Rose goes for it OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT A SCREAMER!"

The goalkeeper had continued to back up but she was still on the edge of the Six Yard Box when Ruby let it fly. The ball soared over the keeper's head, despite his best efforts to try and jump for it. As soon as it made contact with the back netting, the fans all roared into cheers.

Ruby ran over to the corner and slid on her knees in front of the fans, both her pumping both her fists as her teammates swarmed her to celebrate.

"Unbelievable, what we have just witnessed today! Ruby Rose becomes only the 5th person in the Championship to reach 40 goals! And in such a fashion! Truly one of a kind. She has a bright future." said watched it all from above screaming and chanting Ruby's name with the other fans, even going so far as to chest bump a random fan next to her. She was so enthralled with her sisters performance that she didn't notice the watchful eye of the FC Varcelona team owner Ozpin or his top scout Glynda observing her and Ruby from their private box above.

"I cannot believe my baby sister is going to join me in the Premier League! We'll be like, the Alcantara siblings from Mistral!" Yang hugged her sister tightly, the shorter girl's head being crushed by Yang's 'chest'"

"Yang, you're suffocating me." Ruby said as she tried to pull out of the hug, though her complaint was muffled because of Yang's generous bosoms. The blonde released her from the bearhug, Ruby shot a glare at her before running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited! You're wearing the Jersey and everything!" She jumped in excitement, taking out her phone and snapping a picture of her sister.

"That doesn't mean anything! I could be sent to play with the youth squad, I don't know!" Ruby re

sponded as she walked side by side with her older sister.

"Why are you selling yourself short? Have you already forgotten what it was that got the scout's attention in the first place? Glynda isn't impressed by some lucky, run-of-the-mill, performances. She wants consistency, and you are more than consistent at being one of the best strikers." The defender patted her on the shoulder.

"I don't know….what if I make a bad first impression? What if I do so badly in front of Glynda that she regrets her decision?"

"Ruby, calm down. Don't be ridiculous, you are going to impress everyone." She held the door to the training ground open for her, noticing that her sister's nervousness etched on her face at the possibility of being released. "Hey, turn that frown upside down, or else I am going to have to _strike._ " She tried, but side from the fact that using Ruby position in a pun was an awful idea, Ruby didn't budge. Yang sighed as she stopped Ruby and turned her around so they facing each other.

"Alright look, if you don't manage to break into the first team this is what happens; you won't get released, you'll be sent on loan to another club. Most likely back to Signal Athletic. That way, you will still have first team experience. If you do well there, or there is an emergency in the first team you'll be recalled back to the team. Even if that happen, that simply means that it wasn't your time to shine yet. Nothing wrong with it, I'm already proud of you and what you've done and nothing can possibly happen to make me change that." She said as she draped an arm around her and gave her a side hug.

"Thanks Yang." She said, looking up and giving Yang a small smile.

Yang nodded and opened the door for her that led to the training pitch. Ruby walked outside and took a look around as Yang stood next to her. The climate was good, mostly sunny with some clouds and a light cool breeze. She saw several players that were running drills, others that were taking practice free kicks while some were just jogging around the pitch. Somewhere simply talking and she saw a group passing the ball around as they played monkey In the middle while the goalkeeper's coach were running drills with the goalkeepers. She took deep breath, trying to relax as she took in what she was seeing. This was a premier league team training facility. This was it, the Premier League was so close.

"Come on, let's go meet your new teammates!" Ruby noticed that she was being dragged along somewhere before she could notice. "You I have a feeling that you and Pyrrha are going to get along nicely."

Ruby went stock still as Yang continued to drag her along with little effort, despite her feet basically dragging on the grass. She was about to meet one of the players, and not just any player, but the chance maker of the team. The one who made sure that every pass was a good pass, Attacking Midfielder Pyrrha Nikos.

Yang noticed her sister get wide eyed "Hey, none of this fangirling. She is going to be your teammate very, very soon." The blonde looked around and saw the familiar group of hair in a ponytail. "Pyrrha! Yo P-Money!" She waved at the Mistralian woman. Said person turned and noticed her, giving her a friendly wave before jogging over to them.

"Hello Yang!"

"Hey Pyrrha, did I miss anything?"

"No, not really." She shook her head. "We're just warming up for now, our Manager is a bit late right now so we have some time to just do whatever." She finished explaining, and looked down to see someone with the blonde. "I assume this is your little sister? The one that you wouldn't stop boasting about?"

Yang nodded and beamed. "Yup, this is Ruby. Our best chance at actually scoring this season. It seems that she is a fan of yours, so don't judge her too much if she is a bit nervous or awkward around you."

Pyrrha nodded and extended her hand out to Ruby. "Hello! It's nice to finally meet you."

Ruby extended her hand, ignoring the fact that it was shaking slightly, and managed to not stutter the "Hello" that came out of her mouth.

"You were right Yang, she is a bit nervous. But it's OK! It's kind of of overwhelming on the first day, I know I was nervous when I transferred here at first. But you get into the groove of things very quickly, and you meet some of your good friends here." She explained to Ruby, who sort of nodded but was still wide eyed.

"Is Ren and Nora here?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow as her little sister's eyes were still sparkling.

"Yes, they're over there. Nora is taking free kicks towards Ren." She nodded towards the Orange Haired woman and the brunette male, with brunette making a spectacular one handed save as he stopped the all from going into the corner of the net.

Before Pyrrha could, Yang yelled out for them. "Yo Nora! Ren! You got a minute?"

Nora nodded and sprinted towards the three, stopping a few inches in front of them. "Hey Yang, what's up?" She noticed the new face and turned back to Yang. "Is she the little sister you've been bragging about?" Nora was a lot more observant than people gave her credit for.

"Yup!" Yang nodded, popping the 'P' "This is her."

"Its good to meet you!" She said as she extended a hand. "The names Nora Valkyrie."

"HI." She managed to again not stutter and shake her hand a bit to forcefully, she was a lot stronger than she looked as well. A few moments later, Ren was next to Nora, his gloves tucked underneath his shirt. "Ren look! Its Ruby Rose!" She yelled, despite being right next to him. This did knock Ruby out of her dream like state, why did Nora sound excited to meet her?

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Lie Ren, but everyone just calls me Ren. Yang has spent quite some time talking about you, which is why Nora acted like she did." Ren said as she shook hands with her, as if answering the unasked question. Ruby raised an eyebrow as she gave Yang a glance, seeing her beaming with pride. How much has she bragged about her?

"Anyway, as much as I want her to get acquainted with you all that will have to wait. I want Rubes to meet as many people as possible." Yang explained to them apologetically.

"It's no problem, besides he can me Jaune later!" Nora waved off the apology. "Good luck making the first team!" She spun on her heel and took a large run up to kick the ball that was there, the sound of boot making contact with the ball followed by the sound of the ball hitting the woodwork was audible as Yang led the way.

"Yang, exactly how many people did you tell about me?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…Basically everyone. The players here, the Assistant Coach, goalkeepers coach, the trainers, ball boys, medical staff, a few season pass ticket holders, the fast food workers in the stadiums…" She listed off the top of her head.

Ruby sighed as she pinched her nose. "Yang, now everyone thinks I am going to be special…"

Yang stopped in her tracks and spun Ruby around, looking her dead in the eyes. That's the thing, you are special. Everyone is going to think that you're the bee's knees!"

Ruby couldn't help but blush and look anywhere else but at Yang. "I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal player, with normal knees." She explained.

Yang rolled her eyes and chuckled, ruffling her hair "Something tells me that you are anything but normal." That compliment made Ruby blush brighter, despite it being her sister. Violet eyes scanned the field until they locked onto something over Ruby's head. "Hey, I think I see Coco over there." She said as she grabbed Ruby by the arm and dragged her towards the brown haired woman.

The girl was juggling the ball at her feet, occasionally rolling her leg as the ball stayed in the air before continuing to juggle it.

"Hey Coco." Yang waved. The person in question looked up, dropping the ball at her feet before rolling it off to the side.

Ruby's jaw slackened at the realization that she was face to face with Coco Adel, one of the best Midfielders in the Premier League, possibly even in all of Vale. One who also wore a very fashionable beret, and could actually get away with it because she was THAT GOOD.

"Hey Yang." Coco tilted her head, lowering the sunglasses that she also wore to give Ruby a look. "I assume you are Ruby Rose?"

Ruby's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. It took her a few moments but she was able to regain her bearings. "How do-"

"-I know you?" She finished her question, receiving a nod from the younger girl. "Yang made sure that everyone knew who you were. Coco Adel, nice to finally meet you" She extended her hand, with Ruby taking it.

"Where's Velvet?" Yang asked the fashionable defender. Usually she would find Velvet basically stapled to Coco.

"She's…"

"I'm right here actually." Ruby and Yang turned around and were greeted by Velvet. She extended a hand to Ruby, who promptly took it and shook. "I'm velvet, Velvet Scarlatina. It's nice to finally meet you." She said, giving her sincere smile."

"I am looking forward to seeing you on the pitch during our Champions League Playoff match." Coco said as she rolled the ball onto her foot and flicked it to Velvet, who returned the ball to her in a small game of catch.

"Heh, thanks." Ruby said nervously as she scratched her nose. "I could still get sent out on loan though."

That caused Coco to purposely miss the ball that was gliding towards her, removing her sunglasses so that she could make eye contact with Ruby "Please, You are going to be our striker." Coco said, though it sounded more like a fact. She looked up at Yang, who was slightly confused at how she was acting. "Didn't you hear what happened with Cardin?"

"No, I just got here like half an hour ago. Why? What happened?"

"Apparently he got into a fist fight with Ozpin, and he is about to get sold to the Bundesleague." Coco explained as she picked the ball up with her hands. "Apparently he said that the team isn't a good enough team to win trophies, and you know how he's been trying to leave since the Winter Transfer Window."

"Damn, a fist fight?"

"Yup, apparently Ozpin is going to take SDC Mantles offer to unload Cardin. As much as I hate him, Ozpin kinda got ripped off. That means that we don't have a striker, and from what Yang's told us, you are the the best Striker in the VBet Championship."

Ruby blushed again at the praise.

"Anyway, I'd like to get some practice with Penalties with Velvet. I think I saw Yatsu and Fox running drills with the cones."

"Ah, I'll leave them to do that then. We'll see you guys in a bit." Yang said as they turned around, giving them a wave as they walked away. She looked down at her younger sister with a grin. "See, I told you that you would make the first team!"

"Only because the actual striker was stupid and got into a fist fight." Ruby said as she dismissed it.

"That's his fault. His loss is your gain Rubes." Yang shrugged. Looking around she saw the copper hair of Fox Alistair, the substitute full back and the very tall man that was obviously Yatsuhashi, the team's starting center back. They were running drills, so Yang opted to not intrupt them like she said before. They passed by the corner flag, and aw that a blonde boy had stopped jogging, fell to his knees, made a disgusting heaving sound, and not even a second later threw up all over the track.

"That's gross, looks like someone's lunch didn't agree. Who is that anyway?"

"That's Jaune, our Midfielder….he's…." She made a so-so motion, though her hand was tilted more with her thumbs down.

"Ah, fair enough." Ruby nodded, not wanting to make any assumptions until she sees them in action.

They continued walking around until they were at the goal net. Yang looked around to field to see if she's missed anyone. "I don't think anyone else is free for me to introduce me to you. A few are running the drills with their respective coaches, a few got sold and we are expecting a couple of new players to fill out the 23 and reserves." Yang explained.

Ruby nodded as she looked around the field again, and her eyebrows went up in surprise as she recognized someone for the first time. A woman with Black Hair, who was stretching against the bench. Blake Belladonna, a Left Back. While Ruby wouldn't classify her as a "friend" she is at least an "acquaintance." They spoke a few times and even ran drills when partners were needed. She was loaned out to Signal Athletic during the Winter Transfer window from "A Premier League Team" was all she told Ruby.

This Premier League team, apparently.

Yang noticed where her sister was looking at. "What's so interesting over there?"

"I know her." Ruby said as she nodded towards the girl that was stretching. "That's Blake, Blake Belladonna. She's a left Wingback"

Yang eyes went wide as she saw Blake "I…have never seen her before…..Actually Rubles, why don't you try and meet some people? I should be polite and go introduce myself to a fellow teammate." She said idly.

"I'll come with…you…" Ruby finished off lamely as she noticed that Yang had somehow already made it to Blake and was talking to her. She crossed her arms and huffed, fine. If Yang was going to leave her by herself, she could totally deal with it. Though it wasn't like she was going to introduce herself to anyone anyway. Aside from her lack of confidence and her nervousness about breaking into the starting XI, she didn't want to go around like some hot shot, shaking hands with everyone as if she was already a player for the team. Especially with the possibility of being loaned back to Signal Athletic.

Ruby was still trying to take in everything that had happened. A few years ago, Signal Athletic was criticized for spending a record transfer fee on a non-league player at the time. The contract was L500K, with addons making the transfer fee worth almost L1M. This obviously made news, with Sports Outlets across Vale questioning why anyone would transfer a literal who from a random academy, especially for a record fee. Then, last season happened and the Media suddenly did an about face as she went on to break the Season Goal Scoring record. 40 Goals in 36 matches. Suddenly, the headlines went from "A Mistake, a waste of money." To "the future of the Vale National Team" faster than she could wrap her head around it.

 _Athletic, composed, Clutch, Master Class, future Golden Ball winner, future GOAT (Greatest of All Time)._ All these words and phrases were being used to describe her now, when only a year prior to this she was being called a mistake, a waste of money, and some other less than friendly words.

Her jaw had to be scrapped off the floor when she watched VS1, seeing herself on Television for the first time. Since then, people would ask for her autograph at Championship match warmups, sometimes a kid would run onto the pitch and hug her, their eyes sparkling as they would ask her to sign their shirts. The hype only grew when she managed to equal the Championship record, 15 games in a row with a goal.

Now, she was on the brink of the Vale Top Flight. The Premier League, her childhood dream. Where all she had to worry about was placing the ball past the goalkeeper and into the back of the net.

And she was absolutely petrified.

What if she wasn't good enough? She was afraid of letting everyone down, her team down, her sister down. What happens if she isn't good enough on the field? She chokes an open net or skies a penalty?

With these negative thoughts clouding her emotions, Ruby grabbed a ball and set up a small bouncy net and started to kick the ball against the bouncy net. Even if it didn't move much, they were the perfect partner as they never missed a pass, or would judge her on a poor pass.

After a few minutes of doing that, she folded the net and moved over to the vacant goal net. Grabbing a few of the yellow dummies, she set them up so that she could practice her free kicks. Placing the ball down, she took two steps forward and two steps to her left. Running up, she kicked it with the inside of her foot which gave it a curve. Unfortunately it was too low and it head the right post. No problem, that was why she was practicing after all.

Placing another ball in the same spot, she decided to test her left foot. Taking two steps back, then two to the right, Ruby used the ball of her foot to make contact with the ball. It curved perfectly around the dummy's head, and hit the corner of the goal, barely missing the post.

"Darn." She snapped her fingers, setting up another ball. Instead of backing up into her normal position, Ruby opted to not take the two steps to either side or instead just too the run up head on. Her foot made contact with the ball, toeing the ball this time. The striker looked up at the ball as she heard a loud thunk, hitting the top crossbar and soaring into the air. Ruby sighed as she went to set up another ball for another try.

Only to hear the ball make contact with the top of someone's head.

"OW!" The person in question looked around for the culprit, locking eyes with the culprit herself.

Ruby ran over to her as she was rubbing her head, fearing she may have pissed off one of the staff. "I am so, so sorry! Are you alright? Oh god my first day and I'm already messing it up." She groaned to herself. "I didn't mean to injure you." Ruby apologized, but stopped as she took a look at the person in question.

The woman's skin was a smooth creamy white, wither her eyes that were a stunning blue. She noticed that her silver hair was tied in an off center ponytail, something that didn't seem out of place on her for some reason. She noticed a prominent scar over her left eye, which was staring straight at her.

"What were you thinking?" The woman screeched at her, causing Ruby to cringe. "You could have concussed me. I mean seriously, who kicks around a ball while people are walking about?" She said as she eyed Ruby. "Besides, What are you even doing here? This is a PREMIER LEAGUE facility."

Ruby mouth was flapping useless for a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes. "I've got much of a right to be on the field as you. Plus, why don't you watch where you're going instead of complaining? If you haven't noticed already, this is a training camp and there are bound to be stray shots."

"Oh yeah, sure. Someone like you, in the premier league? Please." She said as she picked up her bag off the ground.

"And just who do you think you are to talk to me like that anyway?" Ruby angrily fired again.

"None of your business." The ivory haired woman sneered as she started walking away.

"Fucking Bitch." Ruby whispered as she walked, or more like stomped, back to where she was taking her practice kicks. Though she was more upset at herself than anything else, not even an entire day and she's already pissed off a possible teammate.

Just fantastic.

She gave the ball a kick to the dummies, who didn't budge and instead shot the ball right back at her and hitting her square in the face. She clutched at her nose, having taken the brunt of the hit as she went on her knees. As the pain was starting to subside she opted to roll over so that she faced the heavens, which at this very moment were cursing her with a string of bad luck.

At least it couldn't get worse, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to Pyronus for basically re-writing the mid-portion of the first chapter. This could have turned out much worse if he hadn't fixed it. Any mistakes found are my fault.


End file.
